custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kahu (being)
"Outside, the Makuta, still cloaked in shadow, laughed as he heard tearing apart, slashing and two Makuta guards screaming in agony as their energy was dissolved by the flame of Kahu's jetpack. The killer instinct was out, and Kahu was now another renegade Botherhood of Makuta assassin." - Makuta Tales "I am Kahu! You betrayed me, and now you will pay. In other words DIE YOU FUGGING PIGS!" - Lurking in the Pit Kahu is a mutated Toa/Asassin. History Becoming a Toa Long ago, on the Southern Continent before the Great Cataclysm, 3 unnappreciated Matoran were gifted with Toa Stones, given to the them by a Toa that lived there that saw their misery. He hoped they could reedeem theselves and live happier lives as Toa. Unbeknownst to them the matoran there didn't like them so they made shady deals with some "people" they knew, and arrange for an extremely long chain of events that made them leave. The team was framed for several murders and they were on the run, not aware they had been betrayed. They left the continent and became the Toa Kardanai, due to the fact that they arrived on an island named Kardanai Nui. No one there knew they were accused of being killers on their former home island. Kardanai Nui Kahu always had an angry beast locked up inside. He was never appreciatd. So it wasn't surprising that he was preety harsh on the evil of the island. He soon ruined the reputation of the 3 Toa and they were unnappreciated once again, possibly far more worse than when they were Matoran. A group of Matoran wanted to get rid of them so they started a deal with the Renegade Brotherhood of Makuta. They set a trap, making believe a horde of Rahi was causing trouble. The Toa took the bait and were capured by the renegade BoM. Assassin Kahu was mutated along with his team and his beastial side was brought out. He beat up some Yellemoth when they attacked the RBoM base. Then he was reunted with his fellow teammates, who were mutated like him. They were sent to kill Purberax, and failed. After a short fight with the bounty hunter Bullseye, Botar took Kahu and friends to the pit, along with every member of the Renegade BoM. The Pit Kahu eventually escaped the pit, but lost the rest of his team. His armor was furtherly mutated. He swam up to shore and found out he was amphibious, and he was much smarter. He saw two familiar matoran on the shore and realized he used to know them. He was back on the Southern Continent. He finally realized how he was betrayed due to the mutation making him smarter. He killed the two matoran, then burned down his old village and slaughtered all of its occupants. He was found by Makuta Renegaid, leader of the RBoM, and brought back to the organization's base for questioning, debriefing, and training to use his new mutation-caused skills. Atax Nui Makuta Renegiad sent Kahu to Atax Nui to hunt down Toa Narkz and Ajak. It didn't go so well. After busting into a hospital, Kahu began fighting with Narkz, eventually getting his sword up to Nark's neck. Then Narkz punched Kahu in the face and grabbed him by the neck. After a brief struggle Kahu appeared to be defeated, but slipped away. He was found by a police officer and was brought back to the Hospital due to being injured from the fight. He began thinking of why he was defeated, but was cut off by a needle sedating him. More coming soon... Appearances *Makuta Tales *Lurking in the Pit *Sweet, Sweet Revenge *The Face of Death Category:Minifig625 Category:Toa